Morning Report
by LoveStoryMermaid
Summary: Brief one shots of the team's morning routines before they get to work.


Morning Routine

0458\. The sun was streaming through the blinds when Gibbs opened his eyes. He gave himself one minute to rest in bed before starting the day. He rolled over and smiled knowingly at the time. He always set the alarm clock, but rarely needed it. It had become habit after so many years and he was already at least half way awake when the simple buzzer went off one minute later—for all of a half second before he shut the thing up.

Half awake, Gibbs strolled out to the living room in his grey sweats and NAVY t-shirt and made his way to the stove. He routinely poured hot water into the bottom pot, placed the coffee grounds in the top pot and covered it. While the coffee was brewing, he stepped outside. The sun was nice after days of rain. Out of habit, he surveyed the neighborhood as he went for the morning newspaper. Typical of the morning, it was early enough to be fairly still with the exception of one or two early morning commuter cars pulling onto the road. Of course, there was his neighbor, an elderly woman with wild, curly hair who he always saw resting on her porch.

"Good morning!" Mrs. Eileen greeted cheerily as she did every morning. Her cat hissed at him and hid behind the woman's green nightdress.

"Morning," he greeted her with a brief smile. It had only been one incident, but the cat had never forgiven him.

Walking back inside, the sweet smell of coffee told him his brew was ready. He took it off the stove and poured himself a cup. Gibbs smirked as he recalled the time Dinozzo had called him in a panic because the power had gone out due to a blizzard. The roads had been almost impassable and his electric coffee maker hadn't been working. Gibbs walked over to the kitchen table—scattered with a few ragtag items—sat down, and opened the newspaper. It was always nice to open it and not see a major headline; and, that was the case today. It didn't mean there wasn't anything pertinent, but it was less likely.

Fifteen minutes till six, Gibbs poured himself another cup of coffee for the road, grabbed his badge and pocketed his gun as he headed out to work. He had an hour more to enjoy the mature quiet before his team disturbed it with their antics. And the morning wouldn't be complete without it all.

* * *

0530\. אבא, לעזאזל! לא, לא אני…! Ziva shot up in bed, breathing heavily and essentially tried to strangle the alarm clock that had just gone off before she came to her senses. She released the alarm clock and took a few seconds before tossing her head back on the pillow. Perhaps it was for the best. She hadn't sleep well and the dream—or nightmare— that had been interrupted she wasn't so sorry to leave. "5:30" she grumbled acceptingly in Hebrew. She shook her head and got out of bed, promptly making up the sheets. She went into the bathroom, brushing back the tangled mess her hair had become. She slipped on her boots to go out for her morning run. It always helped clear her head.

Exactly a half a hour later, she returned slightly short of breath but awake and in better spirits. After a cold shower, she was dressed—Star of David around her neck and a knife inside her pant leg—grabbed a cup of coffee, grabbed her bag that was always packed with her gear and other essentials, and headed out with thirty minutes to get to work. She smirked, thinking of the driving comments Tony would be making if he knew how she still managed to arrive with fifteen minutes to spare.

* * *

0530 Tim grudgingly hit the alarm clock that had just beeped. He moved slowly through his simple home routine of the essentials before he was dressed and on his way to really begin the morning.

"Good morning, Tim." The Starbucks brunette barista greeted him. He was one of about 30 other bleary eyed customers conglomerating in the small store, but he was one of the regulars and she had taken a liking to him.

"Good morning, Eliza," he greeted her.

"Your usual?"

"Yes, thank you."

"How about some whip cream or an extra shot?" she asked.

It was actually tempting, but it was his usual and they both knew it. "Not today, thanks."

Tim savored the first sip, perfect as always and sat down at his spot in the corner, eyeing the news stream playing on the television. Tony could say what he liked about his "pathetic" Starbucks routine; but, it was his routine and he liked it. Besides, Tony never complained on the rare occasions Tim decided his buddy had earned a cookie or extra coffee from the place.

With just over a half hour remaining till Gibbs fired him for being late, he headed out, relieved that the biggest development appeared to be the mayor's daughter's birthday party. Tim had only come close to being late once, but he didn't plan on repeating that experience. He knew Gibbs _probably_ wouldn't fire him for it, once, but Gibbs always gave him that feeling. Besides, it was good to have time to get everything in order, feel out the mood of the day….and keep Ziva from sabotaging Tony's desk on the days she felt like it…or maybe letting her. He smiled and left to meet up with the team.

* * *

0530\. Abby's eyes opened quickly as she heard the brief scream of Android Lust's lead vocalist. She smiled and squeezed her hippo, Bart, as the opening beats of the song followed to beckon her out of bed. "Are you ready to go to work, Bart?" Abby yawned and then nodded the hippo's head.

"Good. Me too. But, we both know what I need first." She slowly rolled out of bed and made her way to the electronic, black coffee maker. She and Bart stared at, willing the coffee to come out faster. Abby smiled as she saw the first drops turn into a flow, bringing the invigorating smell of coffee to the grey kitchen. She pulled out her vampire mug and a minute later poured herself a cup of the elixir, making a contented sigh. A few more sips and she brought the mug and Bart back to the bathroom with her.

Abby took a sip of coffee both before and after getting out of the shower. She brushed her teeth with the skeleton shaped toothbrush. She slipped out of her black nightdress with the lace edges and into her work clothes. When she took another sip of coffee and finally pulled her hair into pigtails, she was ready for work.

* * *

0600\. The alarm clock went off and Tony subconsciously slammed it off with his eyes closed, rolling onto his other side. 0630. The alarm clock blared out again, louder and more insistent. Tony slammed it off again, taking a peek and then woke up a little quicker, sliding out of bed. "Daaamit! When are you gonna learn, Dinozzo?!" He yelled at himself, sliding out of bed and heading to the restroom. A few minutes later, he yelped loudly having forgotten to let the shower warm up. He yanked on his suit and tie. He'd grab his coffee from the vendor at work since he was going to be late yet again. Maybe he'd blame it on a rerun of Forrest Gump this time and mention how you just had to put the past behind you. He'd still never hear the end of it. If Gibbs heard him, he'd probably get a slap to the back of the head. He'd probably get one anyway. Well, how else was he supposed to start the morning?

* * *

 _AN: I watch the show when I catch it. If you have any ideas to incorporate that you think are a staple to the character, please comment and I'll consider it. Please let me know if anyone happens to know and realize there's something wrong with my attempt at Hebrew for Ziva. I wanted to try and incorporate it, but have no background in it and just plugged it into a translator. Also, I guessed at a time for work arrival. If any fans know the time of arrival and it's different than 0700, please let me know and I will change the times.  
_


End file.
